au ralenti
by ylg
Summary: Après la fin de 'sa' Guerre Sainte et en attendant le début de la suivante, séparé du seul de ses amis encore vivant, Dohko passe le temps comme il peut. ::Dohko/Shion, Dohko/OMC, yaoi::


**Titre : **au ralenti  
><strong>Auteur : <strong>ylg  
><strong>Fandom : <strong>Saint Seiya (série principale, un peu de _The Lost Canvas_)  
><strong>PersonnagesCouples : **Dôko/Shion, Dôko x OMC  
><strong>Rating : <strong>R / M  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Kurumada Masami  
><strong>Nombre de mots: <strong>~1400

**Prompt : **"Saint Seiya - Dokho/n'importe qui (ou l'inverse) - Maîtrise quasi totale de son corps - "Plus c'est long plus c'est bon" " - Round 2 - 8 décembre sur KinkEnStock  
><strong>Notes &amp; Avertissements : <strong>relation maître/élève – je me plante peut-être complètement sur la _characterization_ de Dôko avec ça, mais j'ai l'impression qu'étant jeune, il n'était pas aussi rigide qu'il en donne l'air dans la première série, et vu comme est censée se terminer la guerre de _The Lost Canvas_ (note supplémentaire, que je n'ai pas fini de lire, d'ailleurs, donc je ne sais pas du tout si ça correspondra ou pas), il pourrait en rester assez secoué dans ses convictions et mettre du temps à reconstruire son sens de ce qui est correct ou non ?

oOo

Quelques années après la Guerre Sainte, l'Ordre d'Athéna peine à se relever. De leur génération entière, il ne reste que Shion, désormais figé dans le temps, et Dōko qui semble seulement encore vieillir.

Il faut un certain temps pour s'habituer et maîtriser l'état étrange que lui a accordé Athéna. Son cœur bat au ralenti et ça modifie toutes ses fonctions corporelles – le temps passant, il doit simuler le vieillissement de son corps, de sa peau... il doit utiliser son cosmos consciemment pour faire changer son corps quand il le faut, petit à petit.  
>Et il en est de même pour Shion, qui n'est plus biologiquement vivant, à l'abri des soucis de la chair, mais également des plaisirs, et ce pour plusieurs siècles, selon la force d'Athéna ! pour solliciter son corps il doit devenir son propre pantin.<br>Mais Shion est coincé au Sanctuaire qu'il faut reconstruire, caché sous le masque et la soutane du Grand Pope, et Dōko de son côté est assigné à Rozan d'où il surveille la tour où sont scellés Hadès et ses Étoiles. Ils ne peuvent même pas compter l'un sur l'autre pour s'aider mutuellement à apprivoiser le don à double tranchant qui leur a été fait. Ils ne se verront plus avant la prochaine guerre, dans plusieurs dizaines d'années, le plus tard possible, souhaitent-ils pour les prochaines générations – au sacrifice de leur relation.

Donner sa vie pour Athéna, d'accord a priori. Mourir au combat c'est facile. Vivre une éternité seul... on ne leur a jamais demandé à l'avance s'ils seraient d'accord, et maintenant de toute façon, ils n'ont pas le choix. Si dur que ça soit, ils subissent avec le courage qu'ils peuvent rassembler pour faire face à cette étrange destinée.

Les années passent ainsi.

Un jour, le Sanctuaire – Shion ! - envoie vers Dōko un émissaire, un jeune disciple venu de Jamir, passé d'abord par la Grèce avant de se retrouver à Rozan. Il est là, dit la lettre de Shion, pour parfaire son entraînement. Il a été le disciple personnel de Shion lui-même et maintenant, c'est à son vieil ami qu'il le confie.

Dōko _le_ retrouve en lui. Dans ses techniques bien sûr il a été un bon disciple et fait honneur à son maître, mais, et c'est plus étonnant, dans son visage également : les sourcils à la mode atlante, la même origine ethnique qui transparaît dans ses traits, jusqu'à la manière dont sa physionomie change selon ses émotions : il peut déceler l'empreinte de Shion dans sa jeune personnalité impressionnable.  
>Le jeune apprenti affiche une ressemblance troublante avec ce qu'était Shion avant que les blessures de la Guerre Sainte n'affligent son cœur comme son corps, que l'amertume prenne son dû sur son visage, et qu'enfin il se cache sous le masque et la soutane du Grand Pope, à jamais inaccessible.<p>

Dōko à ce moment exhibe un corps de quarante ans, encore fort et impressionnant à plus d'un titre. Et impressionné, l'apprenti l'est à plus d'un titre. Dans ses yeux, Dōko découvre quelque chose de nouveau.  
>C'est un jeune homme confit d'admiration pour les deux grands héros de la Guerre précédente, pour son maître Shion comme pour le légendaire Maître de Rozan. Il fait savoir très vocalement son émotion et sa reconnaissance à bénéficier de son enseignement.<p>

« Vous êtes une légende vivante ! Je n'arrive pas à croire à la chance que j'ai ! »

Il met un enthousiasme débordant à son entraînement, pas seulement pour devenir un Saint accompli et faire son devoir, mais aussi, personnellement, pour plaire au maître illustre qui lui accorde son enseignement. Il le vénère quasiment comme un égal de la Déesse absente dont il a été témoin de la gloire.

Mais du temps qu'ils passent ensemble, jamais, jamais Dōko n'arrive à prononcer son prénom. Il l'appelle _disciple_, il insiste sur ce lien de respect mutuel ; il a énormément d'affection pour lui, il ressent de la fierté à voir sa progression, mais inconsciemment, il refuse de reconnaître son individualité. Il restera le disciple que lui envoyé Shion et il faudra finalement à Dōko blessé par la mort de tous ses camarades une génération de plus pour accepter de nouveau de se lier vraiment avec ses élèves – longtemps après que ce garçon achève sa formation et l'ait quitté pour rejoindre le Sanctuaire.

Dans leur relation biaisée le lien maître/élève ne s'est pas fait comme il l'aurait dû. C'était son premier disciple particulier il ne savait pas encore comment le gérer, n'a pas su placer les barrières là où il fallait sans doute.

Dōko s'est pourtant attaché à lui et à l'issue de son entraînement, avant de le renvoyer vers le Sanctuaire en Saint accompli, il décide de s'offrir un cadeau d'adieu. Maintenant qu'ils ne seront plus maître et élève mais en théorie égaux, il lui apprend une dernière technique secrète : le contrôle de soi, aussi absolu que le permettent les sept premiers sens. Sans aller jusqu'au misopethamenos infligé par Athéna, qu'un simple mortel ne saurait reproduire et sans révéler d'où vient son propre contrôle absolu, il l'enjoint à l'imiter le mieux qu'il pourra.

« Prends cela comme un nouvel exercice de méditation.  
>Ne t'abandonne pas immédiatement au plaisir. Attends encore, encore. Tu n'en apprécieras que plus de te l'octroyer enfin, quand tu seras fin prêt. »<p>

Et des heures durant, il lui fait explorer ses sens et son corps, jusqu'à le rendre fou de désir. Il s'applique à lui apprendre très exactement les réactions de son corps, les causes et les effets, comment en jouer, et choisir le moment exact pour chaque action possible.  
>L'orgasme différé est une technique que les moines chevaliers de Jamir maîtrisent bien et qu'il connaît, mais il la pousse ici à l'extrême.<p>

Il apprend les variations du toucher sous les mille et une variations des caresses, bien sûr, mais aussi concentrer sa vue sur les motifs d'un iris ou la texture de la peau, et son goût sous le sel de la sueur, son odeur mêlée à celles des roches et de l'herbe alentour déchiffrer le rythme des respirations et des cœurs, entendre encore derrière le chant de la cascade de Rozan et même dans le feu de l'action ne jamais oublier sa place au sein du monde avoir pleinement conscience de son propre corps, de celui de son partenaire, pressentir ses désirs et ses mouvements par tous les sens possibles, connaître toujours tout ce qui les entoure, jusqu'aux mouvement du cosmos.  
>Toutes ces informations ne doivent pas être là pour distraire, mais il faut qu'il les maîtrise tout de même, tout comme son corps. Il doit connaître l'illumination mentale avant de laisser venir à la jouissance physique.<p>

« J'ai attendu ce moment des années, justifie-t-il. Depuis le premier instant où nous nous sommes croisés.  
>(Depuis bien avant en fait, depuis que j'ai été séparé de Shion.)<br>Et toi, l'attends-tu depuis que tu as entendu parler de moi, peut-être, avant même de me rencontrer en chair et en os ?  
>(Et quelle chair !)<br>Nous pouvons bien attendre encore une heure peut-être, peut-être plus encore. Il y a toujours tant et tant à découvrir. Ce n'est jamais fini. Montre-moi l'endurance que tu as bâtie. »

Ensemble, ils chevauchent la crête du désir le plus longtemps possible.

Comme il l'espérait, quand l'attente touche à sa fin, elle se justifie elle-même l'exercice se paie en les gratifiant de l'orgasme le plus intense qu'ils aient jamais connus l'un et l'autre – et, se dit amèrement Dōko quand le plaisir achève de retomber, comme ils n'en connaîtront sans doute jamais désormais.

Il doute jamais répéter l'expérience avec qui que ce soit d'autre que lui-même quand au jeune Saint qu'il laisse partir, au Sanctuaire ou ailleurs, il ne pourrait trouver de partenaire à cette mesure qu'en Shion lui-même.

Cette idée alimentera ses méditations solitaires pendant un temps il en explorera les possibilités, mais il ne croit pas que cela se fera dans la réalité. Shion a toujours été plus intègre que lui, c'est en partie pour cela que c'est lui le Pope de la nouvelle génération lui ne débaucherait pas ses élèves, même devenus adultes, même une fois le temps de l'enseignement révolu. Compléter ce lien tissé entre eux, boucler la boucle des arrangements possibles entre eux, eux deux, eux trois avec garçon…  
><em>J'ai retrouvé en lui ce qui me manque de toi j'espère que tu verras chez lui ce que je lui ai donné de moi<em>,  
>cette idée l'aiderait à retrouver la paix dans sa solitude et avec le souvenir de ce qu'ils ont fait là.<p> 


End file.
